


Working To Relax

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Like that's it, it's the mice's fault, just some soft shiro and allura, shiro plays with allura's hair, soft, soft shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Allura's tense and her hair is a mess.Shiro helps.





	Working To Relax

Allura frowned and tapped harder at the screen in front of her. “If I can just add this here…” She ran the simulation and nearly threw the device when it failed. She’d been sitting here for hours, and it still wasn't right!

Muttering Allura ran a hand through her hair. Or at least she tried too.

“Ouch!” she yelped when her finger caught in the tangles. “Wonderful” she muttered, ripping her hand free. 

The mice squeaked sheepishly. “You were playing jump rope with my hair?!” 

The mice squeaked again before running off. 

Allura sighed and tugged on the snarled strands forlornly. “I knew better than to let them play with Lance.” 

“Who was playing with Lance?”

Allura startled at Shiro’s voice. He held up his hands in surrender as he walked into the control room. “Hi Shrio” she whispered. His smile softened when he saw the screen in her hands. “Can't get the simulation to work?” 

She nodded “How’d you know?” Shiro laughed softly, “Usually you don't sit on the floor of the control room late at night unless something isn't going right.” .

Allura smiled and moved over slightly, an invitation to join her. 

Shiro smiled again, walked right past her, and sat down directly behind her, his legs curling under her bent knees so she sat in his lap. 

Allura leaned against is chest, and Shiro settled his head on her shoulder. Both of them peered over the simulation. 

After a moment Shrio made a soft noise and pulled back from her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Allura half turned to face him, but Shiro backed farther away. 

Hooking his pinkie around a stray piece of hair, Shiro pulled the strand and pulled it away from his face.

“I was being attacked.” 

Allura smiled smally and murmured an apology. 

“Can I ask why it's so tangly today?”

Allura laughed a little and entered a few new equations into the tablet 

“The mice were playing jump rope” 

Shrio paused for a moment before shaking his head, “Not going to ask” 

Allura laughed again. “Yeah it’s a mess”

Shiro was silent for a moment and then there were careful hands in Allura’s hair. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, holding her head perfectly still. 

Shiro chuckled, “I'm untangling it. Dont worry I won't pull” 

Allura relaxed at his words and slowly tilted her head down so she could look at the tablet but not dislodge Shiro’s careful fingers.

Allura found herself releasing tension in her shoulders she hadn't even realized she’d had. The longer Shiro carefully picked out the snarls, and raked his fingers through her hair, the more relaxed Allura became, and the more the bugs in the simulation made themselves and their solutions clear to her. 

Allura knew that she needed to run the simulation again, to see if it works. But if it did work that would mean having to end this tranquil moment. Allura was reluctant to end the peace. When you're saving the universe moments like this were few and far between. 

Shiro, seemly picking up on the fact that she didn't want to leave just yet but was done with her work, swept her newly untangled hair and kissed the side of her neck tenderly. 

Allura relaxed into his chest and the two of them just sat there, watching the stars outside and enjoying each other's presence. 

Shiro hummed and shifted, “I think it’s time for bed Princess.” he murmured against her hair. Allura made a soft noise of protest but didn't resist when Shiro slid out from behind her.

Pulling her up from the floor Shiro stretched and tangled his fingers with her’s and lead her to bed.


End file.
